A light signal propagating through a medium, more particularly an optical medium, an optical fibre for instance, undergoes a modification applied by said medium to the signal. The signal at the output of the medium is a disordered or blurred version of the light signal input to the medium. The modification applied by the medium must be corrected in order to recover the information conveyed by the light signal.
Nowadays, there is no method or system to efficiently and completely correct the effect of a medium on light signal having propagated through said medium.
Some researchers focus on a technique consisting of computing the complete transmission matrix of a medium and use it to correct the disordered signal in order to retrieve the information conveyed by the initial light signal. Such a technique is time consuming because it involves a series of measurements and needs an important computation power. Moreover the calculation involved may introduce errors.
The inventors of the present invention have mathematically proved that a device comprising several reflexion elements separated by a static propagation medium may be used to realise any spatial transformation on a light signal (Programmable Unitary Spatial Modes Manipulation, Jean-François Morizur, Lachlan Nicholls, Pu Jian, Seiji Armstrong, Nicolas Treps, Boris Hage, Magnus Hsu, Warwick Bowen, Jiri Janousek, Hans-A. Bachor).